Who He Once Was
by tweakers
Summary: AU [kag x inu] Inuyasha moved away from Kagome when he was 11. Now she's moved near him. What happens when Kagome goes to his school, and becomes the most popular girl there, especially with the guys? Inu gets jealous. And what happens when his jealousy p


Here's another epic novel written by I, Kristen, A.k.a Tweakers. If you read the unbearably short summary, yes, this is an Inuyasha x Kagome story. It also is rated 'R' meaning little kids shouldn't intrude. So make sure you know what a lemon is before you read it^^ Well, I hope you enjoy this story, and I'll be catching you at the end^^  
  
bDisclaimer/b: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! *Lawyer holds copyright suit in front of face* Okay! I don't Own Inuyasha! *Walks away saying: look at me; I'm a stupid lawyer. F**k lawyers*  
  
Two tiny figures loped across the great expanse of an estate, content with being among each other. They were lost in their own world, fabricated by their imaginable minds.  
  
One was a boy, tall for his age, and raised in a perfect household. Or at least close to perfect. He had hair that was at a somewhat questionable length for a boy, and it was sheathed in the most glowing silver color ever.  
  
The other child was a girl. She too, was raised in a good household, maybe not as great as her companion's, but was still very nice and suitable. She was considerably shorter than her playmate and her hair was black. But what captivated anyone the most were her eyes. They were a stunning brown color that pulled you in when you least expected it.  
  
Their mothers resided on the elongated veranda, discussing between themselves, while watching their children romped around the yard.  
  
"It's a shame we'll have to split them up." One of the mother's alleged, tears glistening in her eyes because she knew what her daughter would feel when he was gone.  
  
"It's almost as if we shouldn't move." The other one commented, a tear coming to her eye also. Her son would hate her for breaking him away from his only friend.  
  
Pretty soon, the children's dads, and the women's spouses, came out. They joined in a merry conversation, their last for a long time.  
  
~5 years later~  
  
"Mom, I don't see why we have to move. I like it just fine here." Kagome lifted up another box, carrying it to the moving truck. Actually, she wanted to stay where she was because she was going out with a boy named Hojo, who was very sweet and kind, although he was a little stupid.  
  
"Trust me, you'll like where we're moving." A twinkle in Kagome's mom's eye told her she was planning a very big something, and now her curiosity was sparked.  
  
"What are you planning?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, defining her seriousness.  
  
"You know me too well, Kagome dear." Her mother smiled, "But you'll just have to wait until we arrive.  
  
Kagome knew her birthday was coming up shortly. And that's what made her wonder even more. She knew her mother was notorious for throwing big extravaganzas, and was a great secret keeper. And not only that, she was the best curiosity sparker. She could smile at you in a way that made you wonder what she was up to. Kagome knew her method, and whenever something surprising was about to take place, a glint would appear in her eye.  
  
That's what made Kagome suspicious now. She saw that glint, and her mother admitted being up to something. Only problem was what.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha arrived back home, grocery bags filling his powerful and muscular arms. The vacuum cleaner was running, and smoke from her cigarette was filling the air.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said, around a hinting cough. She shot her head up in complete surprise, as if not expecting him to return so soon.  
  
"Nothing. Just cleaning the house. We'll have some guests over pretty soon." She went back to vacuuming, seeming to ignore and deny the questions she knew he'd ask.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in a bemused way. His mother wasn't one to drop all her plans, especially if they had to do with beauty, to clean the house. That was always his job. 'Inuyasha clean the house' he could imagine his mother saying, as if it was so natural to him.  
  
Inuyasha left the thought alone, knowing if he pried too deep he'd only serve to confuse himself. The best thing to do was go upstairs and begin on that essay which was assigned to him. Inuyasha really didn't look forward to the composition, because he couldn't find or think of anyone who was his childhood hero. No one was ever in his life he admired most. His father dies before he was born, and his mother was a drug addict. Not someone to look up to, in other words.  
  
Inuyasha clumsily and drowsily headed upstairs, right after laying the groceries in the kitchen. He made way for his room, which was on the far hall to the left of the stairway.  
  
Inuyasha walked in his room, the sight of clothes all over the floor welcoming him. He never made it a habit of cleaning it up, especially since he was hardly ever in there. The place grew so boring ever since they moved, ever since he left her behind.  
  
So, instead of staying in his room, drowning himself in misery and boredom, he escaped where he did nothing but get in trouble. Like the one time he got caught spraying graffiti on the walls of the old school building right down the block from his house. It actually was a dare, and he did it. But not without thinking of her. She influenced everything he did, now and then. He wanted to hear her say, "Inuyasha, you know you're not supposed to be doing that! Don't make me tell your mother!" or something equally as stupid. But he loved it when she did something like that. It was as if she were replacing the mother he had, yet done at the same time. He loved her.  
  
It was then that it all came to him. Why he couldn't find a hero. He couldn't find a childhood hero because he wasn't looking hard enough. He was looking for an adult when there wasn't one. His hero was someone younger than him. It was she.  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't ever stop thinking about him. Even when she was swamped with homework. He was like a virus, and she was the computer. He infected every file.  
  
Kagome once again refrained herself from thinking about him, and focused harder on her work. Another math test was coming up soon, and it was on the one thing she didn't understand most.  
  
Thinking about school brought back another thought of him. Especially how she used to help him in all his classes. She was always at least one step ahead of him, and was happy when he asked her for help.  
  
He never was like most guys. He could admit when he was wrong, or needed help. As far as she knows, he's still a virgin, saving his first time for the best, to do it with someone who wouldn't turn him away. Someone who cared for him. He never tried out for any sports, and never got in any fights. To her, he was a real cute, but to everyone else, he was normal and average. He never pulled any 'stunts' on her or anyone else for that matter. He was perfect.  
  
Well, that was until he left.  
  
Recent letters from his parents told her how his grades were slipping badly, and how he had failed a grade, a major disappointment to them, and her. He got in frequent fights, and all the girls tried to get in his pants. They also told of how he always got into trouble with the law. He turned into everything she didn't want him to be, and if she ever saw him again, she'd hit him like he were a softball.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was the day scheduled for their departure. Kagome didn't realize how much she'd miss her old house, especially since she held the thought that one day he'd return to her. And if she wasn't there, he couldn't find her. The thought saddened her to no end, and her heart ached. Him and her had shared a lot of memories in that house, like the time she got stuck in the dryer while they were playing hide and go seek. Or the time when he hid behind the door and jumped out to scare her, only to be punched in his face. The thought brought a weary smile to her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss, your son was caught on Dreary Boulevard doing graffiti. Again. I suggest you get him straight, or the next time we'll throw him in jail." An overweight policeman said, clenching Inuyasha's arms tighter. Inuyasha slightly winced at the amazing vice grip the fat man had him under. If he wanted, Inuyasha could get him off easily, but that would only serve to get him in more trouble than he was in already.  
  
The disgruntled officer finally departed, leaving Inuyasha in the almighty wrath of his drugged up mother.  
  
"Why do you always get in trouble?" Inuyasha's mom said, heading over to the couch table, and picking up a beat up pack of cigarettes.  
  
"You're gonna kill yourself like that one of these days." He sarcastically said, intentionally trying to inflame her temper further.  
  
"Don't start that bullshit with me! I stay here and work all day, while your father--"  
  
"Step-father."  
  
"Whatever. While he goes out and gets the money to live off of, and you just sit there causing a ruckus all over town. Maybe next time you should go to jail. Maybe you'll learn a lesson."  
  
"You know, I sit here and cause a ruckus because there is nothing to do. All because you met some washed up guy, and had to move here with him. So unless you can find something for me to do, don't raise hell with me." "You better watch your tone, young man. You're not even close to being old enough to tell me, or your step-father anything."  
  
"You know what? Say what you want. Because in two years, I'm outta here. I won't have to put up with this shitty lifestyle anymore. I can go out and find something to entertain myself with. I can find a spouse, and settle down. And you can pretty much plan that you won't ever see me again."  
  
"Yeah? Well see if I care. But I tell you one thing, don't expect me to pay for anything."  
  
"You don't have any money to pay with! All you do is sit around and mess with your pot and crack all day! You don't do anything else! You know, I liked you a whole lot better when we lived near them."  
  
"Don't go there."  
  
"What? Does it hurt your feelings when I remind you how much you depended on them? Does it bother you that I know you wouldn't be like this if we were together with them again?"  
  
"Stop it, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What? All I'm saying is the truth. That's the whole reason you left. Now I'm seeing it. You left because you felt guilty over relying on them so much. But look what happened. You're nothing but a crack smoking house wife."  
  
Inuyasha's mother plopped down in the broken sofa, her shoulders shaking in tune with her sobs of hurt.  
  
Inuyasha went to head upstairs. "You know, I always cared for you, watched after you, worried for you. And this is how you treat me?" he heard his mother say, barely.  
  
"Don't go there tonight. I'm way over my head in anger, and if you talk to me anymore, I'm going to blow my top."  
  
Inuyasha continued up the stairs, thinking about the conversation he just had with his now weeping mother. She was so melodramatic. But then again, in a philosophical way, he was sort of talking about himself. He depended on them a lot too. Well, to be more specific, her. And she was never not there for him. She always stood by his side.  
  
One thing was for sure. He would definitely try and find her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that concludes the first chapter of this tale. I hope you enjoyed it^^ because I enjoyed writing it. Now, I'd love it if you reviewed and told me where I needed work most. Or, you can just compliment me^^ Well, until next time -- Or chapter^_^  
  
Kristen 


End file.
